1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an update of map data in an on-vehicle navigation apparatus that enables an update of map data recorded therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a method known in the related art through which map data recorded in a hard disk (HDD) and used in an on-vehicle navigation apparatus are updated. The premise of this map data update method is that the HDD is unloaded from the navigation apparatus and is sent to a service center or the like where the map data are updated. Thus, the user must unload the HDD from the navigation apparatus and then reload the HDD containing the updated data. In addition, it poses a problem in that while the HDD is at the service center for the update, the user cannot use the navigation apparatus. In a method addressing this problem, map data downloaded from the Internet are recorded into a recording medium such as a writable DVD and the user himself updates map data by copying the map data in the recording medium into an HDD. However, this method gives rise to a problem in that map data obtained through an unauthorized route can be copied easily.